1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing methods and printing apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers are known as one example of printing apparatuses that eject droplets of liquid. Inkjet printers form dots on paper by ejecting ink droplets from nozzles, thereby printing print images that are made of many dots on the paper.
In the head unit for ejecting ink droplets, a drive element such as a piezo element or a heater is provided for each nozzle in order to effect the ejection of an ink droplet from the nozzle. The head unit is also provided with a head controller for controlling the driving of the drive elements (see JP-A-9-11457).
When printing a blue image (an image with blue as a main color) with high image quality, in order to smoothly change the middles tones of blue, it is preferable to print cyan and magenta that are associated with blue with a high number of gradations. On the other hand, in order to print a red image (an image with red as a main color) with high image quality, in order to smoothly change the middles tones of red, it is preferable to print yellow and magenta that are associated with red with a high number of gradations. However, if all the colors are printed with a high number of gradations, data amount necessary for printing becomes large.